Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film transfer tool that transfers a transfer layer of a transfer tape on to a transfer receiving surface.
Description of the Related Art
Film transfer tools have conventionally been provided for application to transferring a correction tape or a glue tape. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2009-285883 discloses a film transfer tool in which even though an amount of the used tape that has been taken up by a take-up bobbin is increased to thereby increase the tension in a transfer tape, the tension is lessened.
This film transfer tool includes a holder on which a transfer head is provided and a supply bobbin that is pivotally supported on a case. This holder is kept staying in an initial position by a position controlling member. Then, the take-up bobbin is pivotally supported on the holder. When the film transfer tool is used with the tension increased, the holder moves as a result of the transfer head being pressed against a transfer surface, and the take-up bobbin is caused to move towards a supply bobbin, whereby the tension in the transfer tape is lessened.
According to the film transfer tool disclosed in Patent Literature 1 that is the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2009-285883 described above, the increase in tension in the transfer tape is eliminated which is caused by the increase in the amount of the transfer tape taken up by the take-up bobbin in the normal use. However, it is difficult for the transfer tape to move also when a small degree of sticking takes place due to an accumulation of dust such as waste of a rubber eraser picked up by the transfer tape on the transfer receiving surface or part of the transfer layer of the transfer tape clogging up a portion in the case where the transfer tape passes, which increases the tension in the transfer tape. Then, the transfer operation becomes heavy. However, in the film transfer tool disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the small degree of sticking described above cannot be eliminated. Then, even in the event that the supply bobbin is forced to rotate as a result of a forced transfer operation, a clutch mechanism provided in an interlocking mechanism that rotationally connects the supply bobbin and the take-up bobbin together is actuated to operate, and only the supply bobbin is made to rotate.